What!
by anonymouslyLabled
Summary: Willow and Xander devise a plan to set Buffy and Spike up...Will they be able to see their love for each other?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Not Buffy, not Spike. (Darn it!) I'm just some crazy writer who writes fiction. Yes, fiction!!! Please enjoy.  
  
What?!  
  
"That's a great idea!" Willow was talking to Xander about a secret mission they were going to do with Buffy. The two of them thought she was in need of a little rest and maybe surprise.  
"Maybe we could put candles too. Oh, and lots of romantic music and rose petals on the floor and bed." Willow made a small smirk at Xander. He still was a little uneasy about their brilliant plan of setting Buffy up.  
"I wouldn't go that far Will'. It's not like the two of them have even really said that they have feelings for each other or anything. Actually, they've been more in the sense of non-communication with each other lately."  
"Yeah, well, we could still try, can't we?" Willow said with a resolved face expression. "Besides, like you said Xander, she deserves a little rest and surprise. meaning a night alone with Spike could really open her eyes."  
Xander gave her a harsh look. Willow knew what was really bothering him. He was still trying to get used to the fact that Spike was good and Buffy had some feelings for him, but hadn't told anyone, not even Spike.  
"Look, Xander I know you might be a tiny bit jealous of Spike, but he's done a lot of good and he's saved all of our lives at least once. They deserve to be happy together. Don't you want them to be happy?" Willow gave Xander a puppy dog face.  
"Yes, of course I want them to be happy. You know that. I know that you know that I .wait, no that wasn't right. Oh, whatever I forgot."  
"Good. Then it's settled. Tomorrow night we'll set Spike and Buffy up for a night they'll never forget." *  
  
"You want to see me upstairs, what for Willow?" Buffy asked very confused.  
"I just thought that we could, you know, uh, talk. Yeah, just talk."  
"Well, okay. I'll be right up," Buffy replied, still wondering what would be so important that Willow needed to talk to her upstairs.  
Buffy followed Willow up the staircase and into a room that Buffy thought was Willow's, but when she entered, it looked very different. The room was covered with rose petals, on the floor, on the bed. There was a huge collection of CD's with a bunch of romantic love songs next to the stereo. Two water bottles sat on a table with a gigantic white cake. It looked almost like the kind of cake someone would use for a wedding, and on the top of the three layers was two little figures that resembled vaguely familiar to Buffy. A girl with shiny blond hair, and a man with slicked back bleached blond hair. The man was wearing all black and the girl was holding a small.stake. Could it be a stake? Buffy looked up to say something to Willow, but she wasn't in the room. Buffy went to the door and was about to turn the knob, when the door flung open and a man with bleached hair fell on top of her. It was Spike.  
Buffy looked up just in time to see Xander and Willow standing in the doorway before they shut the door and locked it. "What.what's going on?" Buffy asked so confused she was starting to get scared.  
"You got me," Spike said equally confused. He got up and went to open the door, but the knob didn't turn. "They locked us in!" He said, very shocked.  
"Here, let me try," Buffy replied. "I guess slayer strength comes in handy in all situations." She got a running start and kicked at the door, but it didn't budge. "What the.? No, that was supposed to work. What did they do to the door?" She looked at Spike, hoping he had an explanation.  
"Wait, look at this," he said pointing to a note on the table. The note was in Willow's handwriting, it read: Buffy and Spike,  
We hope you two have a nice time together. Xander and I have decided that you need some fun in your life. Don't try to break the door down, I used a spell on it. You have until tomorrow morning for the spell to wear off. Enjoy! From, Willow and Xander.  
  
Spike and Buffy stared at the note in amazement. "This can't be happening. Has everyone gone completely out of their minds!" Buffy yelled. She looked at Spike who was just sitting on the bed, very quiet, very still. She went over and sat next to him. He didn't make a sound, he didn't even breathe. Well, okay, he doesn't have to breathe, anyway. "So, what do we do now?" Buffy asked. She was becoming really uncomfortable. "Spike?" She asked after he didn't answer. "I don't know," he replied. He had no expression in his voice. Spike and Buffy sat in silence for a while. **  
  
The night is always cold, but on this night, there was something about it, something special, that made it magical. Especially the two people stranded, trapped, in a bedroom with food, (although only one actually needed to eat) and a stereo with CD's. Spike had been eyeing the pile of random love albums for a while and finally broke the agonizing silence. "Interesting selection of music," he said in a flat tone; no expression at all. Buffy turned to face him, and, for the first time that night, made a face like she had just noticed him being there. Then, a smile slowly began to form on her mouth and it lit up her entire face, just sparkling away. It was the first time Spike could remember seeing her smile so brightly for a very long time. It made his heart jump, even though it wasn't beating. "Did I say something funny, or are you just laughing at me?" Spike asked, trying to sound serious, but letting a small laugh escape. "Sorry. It's just, here we are, somewhat trapped, and the only thing that concerns you is the selection of music we're stuck with. I don't mean to make this big, profound statement about it, I just." she paused. " I mean, Spike, are you even upset that we're stuck here together, or are you sort of.maybe happy?" She looked at him, hopeful. "Happy? Well, I guess I might be.a little. Buffy, you know how I feel about you. I can't change my emotions. Still dreaming about a crypt with a white picket fence." Buffy cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she said, trying to pretend like she didn't know any better. She looked at him, he was starting to understand what she wanted to hear. "What do I mean? You know what I mean, Buffy. I love you." He said these words and Buffy could feel her heart begin to melt. She never told him. She needed to now, though. While the thoughts still lingered in the air, while she had a chance to confess her feelings. "Spike, I don't know how to say this, but, I have to say it." She stared at him, desperately trying to find the right words. "Just say it, Buffy. Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" " I know I never treated you like I should have. I would never accept your love, I didn't take you seriously. And I should have. The last few months have been hard. I'm not sure when I realized how I felt about you, but things are clearer now. I see what my heart was trying to tell me. And, I just want you to know that." she stopped. "Buffy?" " I love you, Spike." Spike looked at her, dazzled and shocked. He had no words to say. He didn't know what he could possibly say that wouldn't sound so lame. So, he replied with the first words that came to his mind, " I love you, too, Buffy." ***  
  
And now, the sun rose high into the clear, blue sky, lighting the land that lay below. For now, these two lovers will hold each other in their arms and tell the tales such lovers do when they know that happiness will soon come. These tales of the lovers send shivers down each other's spine and that tingling sensation that one who walks in shadows gets when the sun is about to rise to greet the earth in it's warmth. Soon, the spell will be broken, the lives will go back to how they were before. These two may never really be in love, but they will surely remember that dreadfully cold night when their lovelust came out for one magical spell of time, and the feelings they had the morning after. The sun rose, and morning came. The night was cold and cruel before, but now, the morning brings love.  
  
Here endeth the story 


End file.
